zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Love
A New Love is a 2.0 canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this key story of Zootopia 2.0, As they watch Bellwether being taken away by Bogo and the other officers, Nick and Judy acknowledge their romantic feelings that have been growing since they met and become boyfriend and girlfriend and share their first kiss. I am fixing this up because I want it to be a tad more Disney-like with regard to the romance. Story Nick and Judy smiled as they watched Bogo and the other officers take Bellwether away. Once they disappeared from sight, they turned to one another. "Well, Carrots, that was one exciting adventure," he said. Judy nodded as she rubbed her hurting leg, the one she had banged along with her foot while they attempted to keep the dart gun away from Bellwether. She could still walk and put weight on it, however, despite a small amount of discomfort. The pain had now mostly gone away, save for a small feeling. "It was, Nick," she said with a playful smile. Nick looked at the floor and sighed. He knew that he had to do it now. "Judy, can I tell you something?" he asked. Judy looked at him curiously. "What, Nick?" she asked. Nick readied himself. "Judy, ever since I saw you in that alley, I have found you very attractive. I don't know what it is, but I did. Working with you has just made it stronger. I have romantic feelings for you," he said. Judy took a step back. "You have feelings for me?" she asked. Nick sighed, bracing himself for a rejection or a "Let's just stay friends" statement. However, Judy realized that she had romantic feelings for Nick. She had noticed his good looks upon meeting him, and felt a slight attraction on account of them, but was so focused on solving the case and proving herself that she put it aside. She decided that she would say it now. She smiled. "I have romantic feelings for you too, Nick," she said. Nick was overjoyed. Then, one other question came into his head, one that had to be asked. "Judy, since we both feel the same way, will you...be my girlfriend?" he asked. Judy stood there in stunned silence for several seconds, then nodded. "I'd love to be a sly fox like you's girlfriend, Nick," she said flirtatiously, batting those breathtaking, jewel-like purple eyes at him. All of a sudden, she rushed up and hugged him tightly, her eyes closed, her right leg lifted up. "Suspect apprehended!" she said excitedly and sweetly. Nick smiled at his lovely new bunny girlfriend. "What's the charge?" he asked. Judy continued the hug. "Stealing my heart," she said. Nick smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks...Cottontail," he said, using a new nickname. The two of them looked deeply into one another's eyes as they held each other there in the museum. They knew that they should leave now that Bellwether and the rams were gone and headed for jail, but they both felt in their minds that one last thing needed to be done. Nick and Judy leaned in a bit more. "Thanks for helping me, Nick," she said. Nick smiled. He, four years after his breakup with his vixen ex-fiancee, Roxy Redfur, now had a girlfriend to call his own. Judy looked deeply into his magnificent emerald-green eyes. Nick was the first boyfriend that Judy had ever had in her life. She was excited. Both Nick and Judy gazed longingly for a moment at each other's lips in order to let the other know what they were thinking. Then, in one glorious instant, they had their first kiss. It drove both of them wild with the delight of the moment. When they finally broke the kiss, Nick was pleased. "Judy, you are so beautiful and you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life," he said. Judy smiled. "And you, Nick Wilde, are so easy on the eyes," she said in a dreamy voice. Nick nodded and took Judy's hand. "Well, let's get you back to the police station so you can be properly honored," he said. Judy held tightly to Nick's hand as they walked out of the museum. They left behind the chaos that had just happened, ready to begin a new love. Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:The Origin of WildeHopps Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy